A Yu-Gi-Oh GX Christmas 2
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Again, I got a review. Read the top of my profile. I don't accept any bad reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It's the month of December at Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki and his friends are currently hanging up Christmas decorations in the classrooms. Right now, Alexis Rhodes and Jaden were hanging up Christmas lights in Dr. Crowler's classroom. "Jaden, can you help me with these lights up here?" asked Alexis Rhodes as she stood on the ladder next to a wall.

"Sure thing, Lex." said Jaden.

"Just make sure I don't fall, okay?"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Jaden held on to the ladder with both hands.

"Hey, Jaden. How's it coming?" said Syrus Truesdale as he and Tyranno Hassleberry came in the room.

"We're almost done. How are you guys doing?" asked Alexis as she finished up with the Christmas lights.

"We're done now. We're supposed to tell the Chancellor that we're done, so we're going to head there now, Sarge." said Hassleberry.

"Okay, we'll come join you in a minute."

"Why does the Chancellor want to see us?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He just said 'When you're done hanging up Christmas decorations, come see me in my office'." said Syrus.

"Okay, we're done now. Let's go." said Alexis. The 4 kids went to the Chancellor's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry were walking to the Chancellor's office when they saw Chazz Princeton, Atticus Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Blair Flannigan, Jasmine, Mindy, and Aster Phoenix standing beside them. "Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Jaden.

"We're just waiting for you." said Blair.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's go in." said Aster. Everyone went in the Chancellor's office. They saw Chancellor Sheppard sitting by his desk, and Dr. Crowler standing beside him.

"I take it you all finished with your assignments on hanging Christmas decorations?" asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"Yes sir." said Jaden.

"Good. Now there is something I want to talk to you kids about. As you have already known, 16 months ago, we had a tragedy." said Chancellor Sheppard.

"It's okay. We already know what happened." said Jaden.

"You do? What exactly do you know, Jaden?"

"I don't exactly remember everything because it was more than a year ago, but Blair here told me that Dimitri died in his sleep in his dorm room."

"Did you tell him that he stopped coming to classes 16 months ago too, Blair?" asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"Yes, Chancellor Sheppard." said Blair.

"And did you also tell him that he was feeling sick?" asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him that."

"Wait, are you telling me that Dimitri died because of an illness?" asked Jaden.

"Not quite. We don't exactly know how he died." said Dr. Crowler.

"Well, if you want to know how he died, you need to find the time-traveler in the Abandoned Dorm. It's the only way to figure out the answers to your questions." said Chancellor Sheppard.

"A time-traveler? In the Abandoned Dorm?" asked Aster.

"Yes."

"Well, let's head over there." said Jaden. Everyone went out of the Chancellor's office.

"I think you should go with them, Vellian." said Chancellor Sheppard to Dr. Crowler.

"Why?"

"Because those kids could get in big trouble. They at least need an adult to help operate the time-traveler."

"Oh, I understand what you're saying now, sir. Alright, I'll help those kids. Besides, I also want to know what happened to Dimitri." said Dr. Crowler.

"I wish you luck." said Chancellor Sheppard. Dr. Crowler followed the kids out to the Abandoned Dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the Abandoned Dorm, everyone was wondering where the time-traveler was. "The Chancellor didn't say that it was buried six feet under or something." said Jasmine.

"That's because it's not buried, Jasmine." said Alexis.

"Hey, what is that thing?" asked Mindy.

"What?" asked Chazz.

"I see something over there." Mindy pointed at a big machine.

"That must be the time-traveler." said Zane.

"It is." said Dr. Crowler as he caught up with the kids.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Crowler?" asked Bastion.

"I'm here to help operate the time-traveler for you."

"Well, we need all the help we can get." said Syrus.

"So, how do we get this thing working?" asked Jaden.

"Well, first we all need to get inside." said Aster. Everyone went inside the time-traveler.

"Ugh, I'm being squished. The Chazz doesn't like being squashed." said Chazz.

"Now what?" asked Blair.

"Now we enter the time that we need to go. Let me do the math real quick. 16 months ago from now would be August 2012." said Dr. Crowler. Alexis saw a keypad beside the door and put in "August 2012".

"Now what do we do?" asked Atticus.

"Now we hang on and pray that we don't die because this thing goes really fast." said Dr. Crowler. Suddenly, the time-traveler began to glow so bright that the kids and Dr. Crowler had to cover their eyes. And then, the time-traveler disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

The time-traveler stopped suddenly and everyone tumbled out the doors.

"Ow, my head. Where are we?" asked Jasmine.

"It looks like we're inside Duel Academy." said Mindy.

"That's weird. We didn't even leave the place at all. I mean, weren't we just at the Abandoned Dorm?" said Blair.

"No, I can see Jesse, Axel, Jim, and Adrian over there. They were with us last year." said Alexis as she pointed at 4 boys in Dr. Crowler's classroom.

"It looks like we're in my classroom, because I can see myself teaching." said Dr. Crowler.

"But we need to find out what happened to Dimitri, not watch you teach." said Atticus.

"I don't see him in here. Maybe we should look somewhere else." said Chazz.

"Good idea, Chazz." said Jaden. Everyone exited the classroom and went outside to the dorms.

"Okay, we know that Dimitri died in his dorm room." said Atticus.

"Maybe we should look there now." said Aster. Everyone went over to the Ra Yellow dorm.

"So, Bastion, which room is Dimitri's?" asked Jaden.

"It's this one right over...here." said Bastion as he touched the doorknob to the closed door.

"Me first." said Jaden as he went inside. Everyone else followed.

"It's empty. Now what do we do?" said Jasmine.

"Look somewhere else?" asked Zane.

"Wait a minute. What's that noise?" asked Jaden. Everyone heard a harsh coughing noise coming the bathroom.

"Oh. Now I hear it." said Mindy.

"Quick, we need to hide. It looks like he's coming out." said Aster. Everyone went back outside. Dimitri then came out of his room and then walked to the nurse's office to the school.

"Where's he going?" asked Jaden.

"Possibly the nurse's office. I say we follow him." said Hassleberry. Everyone followed Dimitri to the nurse's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, everyone went to the nurse's office and they were also careful not to be seen. They saw Ms. Fontaine doing some tests and then also saw Dimitri on one of the beds. "There he is. Is this where he dies?" asked Jaden to Dr. Crowler.

"No, this is where Ms. Fontaine tells him that he only has a bad cough and he will get better in a couple of days." he answered.

"Well, Dimitri, it looks to me that you just have a bad cough. It'll go away in a couple of days. It's best to say in your dorm until the cough wears off so that it doesn't spread." said Ms. Fontaine.

"That's a relief. Thanks, Ms. Fontaine." said Dimitri as he got off of the bed.

"Here he comes. We better hide." said Blair. Everyone hid somewhere. When they were sure that Dimitri had disappeared, they went back to the entrance of the nurse's office.

"How did you know all that?" asked Chazz to Dr. Crowler.

"Because after that, Ms. Fontaine came to me and said that Dimitri wasn't coming to class." he answered.

"Well, I think we should go and follow Dimitri again." said Jasmine. Everyone went back to the Ra Yellow dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Ra Yellow dorm, Jaden was trying to get in Dimitri's dorm room and saw that the door was locked.

"I tried. But it's locked." said Jaden.

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone to interrupt him when he dies." said Chazz.

"Chazz." said Alexis in a stern way.

"Let's go over to the window." said Syrus. Everyone went over to the window and saw Dimitri sleeping in bed.

"Oh good. He's just sleeping." said Jaden.

"Yeah, but just remember that he dies in his room possibly today or tomorrow." said Alexis.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it was now evening and everyone was now sleeping by the window. But Zane was up and alert. "Hey, guys, wake up. It's Professor Sartyr." said Zane. Everyone woke up and hid in some bushes. Professor Sartyr knocked on the door to Dimitri's room. He didn't answer.<p>

"Hey, Dimitri, you missed dinner. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Professor Sartyr. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He held up a key and put it in the key hole. Then he went inside. Dimitri was still sleeping. Or was he?

"Guys, I think this is where Dimitri dies. Let's quietly go back to the window." said Zane. Everyone went back to the window. Professor Sartyr tried to shake the boy awake, but it wasn't working. Then he checked for breathing. He wasn't.

"Oh dear." Professor Sartyr ran out of the room to tell the Chancellor. He came back with the Chancellor.

"Here he is, sir." said Professor Sartyr. Chancellor Sheppard checked Dimitri's breathing.

"Professor, I'm afraid you lost a student in your dorm. He is indeed dead." said Chancellor Sheppard. Everyone by the window gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I've seen enough. Let's head back." said Jaden. He had tears in his eyes.

"Well, where did we park the time-traveler?" asked Bastion.

"I see it. It's over there." said Alexis as she pointed at the time-traveler in the distance. Everyone went back to the time-traveler and went back to their time.

* * *

><p>When they got back to their own time, everyone got out of the time-traveler.<p>

"But wait. We didn't see how he died, though." said Jaden.

"Yes we did. Dimitri died in his own sleep." said Zane.

"But how?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know, Jaden. It just happens." said Blair.

"Well, we should get back inside the school before it gets colder." said Bastion. Everyone except Jaden went back to the school. Instead, Jaden stood by Dimitri's grave next to the Abandoned Dorm.

"Merry Christmas, Dimitri." said Jaden. Then he went back to join his friends.


End file.
